La niña al borde del ocaso
by Neda-ye-Nasim
Summary: Los días oscuros no existen en Mahtab; los djinn aborrecen las sombras que traen muerte y destrucción, recuerdos de días aciagos y ataduras divinas.


**I**

Los días oscuros no existen en Mahtab; los djinn aborrecen las sombras que traen muerte y destrucción, recuerdos de días aciagos y ataduras divinas. La ciudad capital, como cada uno de los asentamientos, se desarrolla libre y vive bajo la perpetuidad de los hechizos crepusculares. Los cimientos, las paredes, calles y avenidas arden con los oros y rojos que nunca llegan al blanco, laten con los violáceos y azules que jamás alcanzan el negro.

Parece moverse, como sus habitantes, en el borde mismo de la intemporalidad, puerta entornada entre las dimensiones que acogen las tres almas de cada djinni. La bruma la rodea; transmite una sensación de irrealidad protectora. El viento, al rozar los muros, arranca notas lánguidas a las piedras de las columnatas. Las torres más altas, que se elevaban en el centro como agujas, cubiertas de plantas trepaderas, se destacan hermosamente, vigías eternas del correr del tiempo, heraldos de la vida.

El ritmo es pausado cuando los minutos no apremian. El aire vibra y se tuerce con las melodías de los árboles canoros que nacen donde sus semillas echen raíces. En esa tarde sin principio ni fin, que hace flotar los cortinajes de la habitación, incluso las sombras parecen detenidas.

Beber un gran vaso de limonada con miel y observar fijamente, con los ojos velados por las lágrimas, la superficie apagada del espejo, guardado entre las páginas del inmenso _Bestiario de Ancestros_ ,parecen ser las mayores preocupaciones que ocupan la mente de la joven Roshanak.

Todo lo que se sabe es que Shariar el Negro ha muerto.

Aquello que está al otro lado es lo único que puede rescatarle.

 **II**

Faris ignora su propósito y queda como mero espectador del ir y venir enérgico, desesperado, de alguien cuyas guerras, las que nadie más siente, recién comienzan. Recostado semidesnudo entre los almohadones desperdigados por el suelo, sabe muy bien lo que su niña desea y lo enumera mentalmente:

 _Desea la djinniyah arrancar los hilos del senneh que tejen el mundo y abrir una nueva puerta._

 _Desea, ignorando los consejos de su madre y la intervenciones fastidiosas de la pequeña Nava, ver la sangre misma transformada en los ojos de un descendiente de los guardianes de las multidimensiones._

 _Desea saber si las historias de sacrificio y entrega, que permitieron a toda una tribu angelical escapar de sus opresores, tienen continuidad en lo que ha encontrado al otro lado de una supericie reflectante aparentemente ordinaria._

Oh, Roshanak desea mucho y por ellos sus inquietudes, durante ese ocaso interior aparentemente sempiterno, no son pocas.

No comprende la predisposición que tienen los cuerpos a morir como satélites rotos.

No comprende que un árbol funerario con la efigie de su padre tallada en el tronco es toda la historia que quedará atrás.

No comprende que sin el quarin del príncipe, irremediablemente perdido, toda memoria se siente vacía.

No comprende, al estar las condiciones creadas, los límites entre universos desdibujados por los rayos luminosos de las últimas horas del día, el reino del medio completamente expuesto, que sus mensajes, cartas e invocaciones caigan en terreno de la nada.

No comprende por qué un dragón, un mito, una mentira, tiene la respuesta para hacerla sentir a salvo.

Faris tampoco lo entiende: La deja enredarse entre sus cavilaciones que pulsan en la atmósfera como esbozos distorsionados. La deja, justo en el borde… de lo fue… de lo que será.

Lo ha visto. Mahtab no puede retenerla.

 **III**

La criatura sabe de su presencia. Roshanak lo intuye- Faris tiene la certeza- con su alma inclinada al bien, La Hechicera… con la neutral Balanza y la maligna Parásito.

Por ello busca un contacto más prolongado, un modo de llevar su mundo a él o de traerlo a su lado; para contemplar la mirada que fue forjada en los núcleos de las estrellas, para tocar y experimentar en carne propia lo que se siente tener mil soles bajo los dedos.

 **IV**

Una vez, solo una, oyeron la voz y sus nervios se ondularon como un laúd ashariano, cuyas cuerdas de marfil necesitan ser tocadas con precisión y mucha fuerza si no se desea correr el riesgo de sufrir heridas graves.

Parecía, no se engañaban, el sonido del trueno, implacable, entrelazado con los cantos de los ruiseñores, tan propensos a la verdad y la melancolía.

Nada como ese sonido escucharon jamás la djinniyah y el sori; ni la voz de Neda-ye-Nasim, forjada con entes de la brisa, ni las de las ciudad cuando la lluvia cae torrencialmente.

Desde aquel momento, Roshanak pidió por ella. Pero su dueño, mudo ante cada intento de comunicación, se limitaba a observarla fijamente, por supuesto, si tenían la suerte de pillarlo desprevenido.

Frustrada, se tiende cuan larga es en el suelo y Faris ríe quedamente ante su actitud tan infantil, impropia de la nueva Roshanak.

 **V**

Toman entre sus dedos un hilo pálido de aire que acercan a sus labios y soplan emitiendo un cántico agudo, breve. La música nace del cuerpo de Roshanak, se desliza sobre las marcas de bronce en su epidermis y relaja los músculos de ambos jóvenes.

Dorado pálido. Azul ultramarino.

Faris se siente honesto cuando el agua se precipita desde las nubes y habla cuando el trueno resuena. Roshanak, la obra maestra de las piezas rotas, el océano que se calma cuando lloran pidiendo clemencia.

 **VI**

Afuera, tras los ventanales y la terraza jardín, está su hogar, todo lo que ella quería regalarle al extraño visitante que habita el otro lado del espejo.

Escapa conmigo, le pediría Roshanak con la más radiante de las sonrisas- una que Faris apenas recuerda- y sin pizca de temor, aquí está todo lo que amo.

Partirían y le dejarían atrás, en un viaje digno de ser contado al calor del fuego hogareño. Y no sabe cómo decirle que lo lleve sin que palabras impulsivas, alimentadas por la llama de la duda, salgan de su boca.

Como un solo paso equivocado…

Faris escapa abruptamente de las ensoñaciones cuando una pequeña discordancia psíquica irrumpe el entramado perfecto del _senneh_. Observa a Roshanak con detenimiento y tristeza velada. Por alguna ajena e inexplicable razón, la djinniyah mantiene un brazo extendido al espacio vacío a su lado, como si alguien tuviera que estar allí, yaciendo junto a ella.

Otro.

No es él…

Por mucho que ella lo necesite para abrazarla y recordarle lo que está más allá de la desmoronada diferencia entre el bien y el mal, el djinni atraviesa los portones como un espíritu en la niebla, donde no se nota el contraste de blanco sobre blanco.

Solo.

Un cambio extraño.

 **VII**

No escucha las voces.

No ve al felino ni a la desgarbada chiquilla humana… ni a Malquior.


End file.
